loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Connie Maheswaran
Connie Maheswaran is the love interest of Steven Universe. Steven first saw Connie before the events in the series during a parade. He saw her drop her bracelet. He decided to keep it in the freezer so he could return it. She also mentioned that he had soap bubbles in his hair while seeing him on his dad's float. Steven has been shown to have a crush on her throughout the series, and it was almost outright stated in the episode "Open Book". It is unknown if her feelings for him go past friendship, although at the very least she consiters him the best friend she has. The near perfection of their fusion Stevonnie indicates that they are extremely close. In "I Am My Mom", Steven confessed his love for Connie before turning himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz to save her and Connie becomes shocked that Steven Sacraficed himself to Aquamarine and Topaz and shouted his name, showing that Steven has feelings for Connie and Connie has feelings for Steven. After Steven returned to Earth in "Lars' Head", she becomes glad that Steven has returned to show that she loves him. After they reconciled in "Kevin Party", Connie returns her feelings to him by commenting about his shirt and Steven returns his feelings back by commenting on Connie's new hairstyle. Gallery File:Connie.png|Connie's first old look File:Connie_STTS.png|Connie's second old look ConnieThemeSong.PNG|Connie in Steven Universe opening theme. Connie_Steven_Bubble.png File:Alone_Together_(20).PNG Steven Universe Fusion Cuisine Couples Hug.PNG Steven Universe Fusion Cuisine hug 24.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven walking up to Connie.png Steven Universe Steven and Connie in a bubble.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies The Troller.jpg Steven Universe Bubble Buddies What's happening.PNG Steven Universe Bubble buddies Steven is about to save Connie.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Still Trapped.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie trapped.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven looks at Connie.png Steven Universe S1 Bubble Buddies e7 Protection.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Akward.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Trapped in the bubble.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies image 007.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies You Know alot about boats.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven saves Connie.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Gem not working.jpg Steven Universe Fusion Cusine Hug.PNG Steven Universe Full Disclosure Steven and Connie on the beach.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies holding the braclet Vd2.png Steven Universe Connie and Steven confirmed.png Steven Universe Lion two the movie Theatre.jpg Steven Universe Lion two the movie Steven and Connie on Lionpg.jpg Steven Universe Steven and Connie happy.png Steven Universe Winter Forecast Steven and Connie are sitting next to the fire place.PNG Steven Universe Winter Forecast Steven and Connie are roasting marshmellows.PNG Steven Universe Fusion Cuisine Steven and Connie leave home on a bus 15.PNG Steven Universe Open Book Steven and Connie leave Rose's room.PNG Steven Universe Open Book Steven and Connie in Rose's room.PNG Steven Universe Lion Two the movie Steven shows Connie Lion.png Steven Universe Marble Madness Steven and Connie have books.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven runs away from Connie.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie heard the foghorn boat sound.png Steven Universe Love Letters soft knuckles.PNG Steven Universe Love Letters (29).PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven gives Connie her braclet.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies We're Basically BFF's.jpg Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie heard and saw a giant sea worm.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie are in the bottom of the ocean.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies He Was Incredible!.jpg Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Do They Get Along.jpg Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Connie tells Steven it made more scence.png Steven Universe Alone Together Steven and Connie fusion.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven returns Connie's braclet.jpg Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven tells Connie he saw her at the boardwalk parade.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven Universe 0065823. Still068.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 0093422. Still108.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie running 0101007. Still118.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 0082123. Still092.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 035716. Still036.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 033104. Still034.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 0040416. Still038.png Steven Universe Bubble Bubbies Steven sees Connie 005608 .Still010.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 080504. Still087.png Steven Universe Full Disclousure Huggles.png|friends hug|link=Connie Maheswaran Steven Universe Love Letters Steven Connie and Garnet write a love letter.PNG Steven Universe Lion Two the movie Steven and Connie Munch.jpeg Steven Universe Steven and Connie with Stevonnie.png Steven Universe Steven and Connie sleeping.png Steven Universe Steven and Connie find a turtle.png Steven Universe Steven x Connie by htf whisker sthe cat.jpg Steven Universe Lion Two The Movie Sword sing.jpg Steven Universe Ocean Gem Take My Hand.PNG Steven Universe Unknown Episode Scene.png Steven Universe Open Book Steven told Connie he's in love with her.PNG Tumblr nuhrhocXqM1rxc6mvo1 1280.png Tumblr nq0gir4t991tnvp7do1 540.jpg Tumblr nm0tph0E3R1u9fj9oo4 400.png Steven Universe Steven and Connie at the fireplace.png Steven Universe 411738382540.jpg Photo on 2015-06-22 at 15.13.jpg Steven Universe 90172540.png Tumblr inline nianq0nfvb1qd2djn.png Tumblr nntdduwyxo1risszbo1 1280.png Steven Universe Winter Forecast Steven and Connie Mashawaorn watch the snow.PNG Steven Universe Winter Forecast Steven and Connie Mashawaren winter.PNG Tumblr nq0r70FXQb1qgpm1oo9 400.png Tumblr nwu69vWfFJ1qcm2uao1 1280.png Steven Universe Steven and Connie in love d8obkgq.jpg Steven Universe Love Letters 932020202.jpg Tumblr nvm84jcGlZ1qka91eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nwf7kxB3eF1rkvzuno2 1280.jpg Tumblr nqudnpAM0J1tf83r7o1 1280.png Tumblr nwf7kxB3eF1rkvzuno1 500.jpg Steven.Universe Fusion.Cuisine. Worried.png Steven Universe Connie kissed Steven.png Steven Universe Alone Together 92929292.png Steven Universe Connie kisses Steven with love.png Steven Universe An Indirect Kiss Connie Mahesewarn Loves Steven.png Steven Universe Alone Together they fuse.png Tumblr nrd0gytTBx1tuxupro4 1280.png Steven Universe Steven and Connie Maehsewarn loveness in a bubble.jpg Steven Universe Steven and Connie Maeshewarn under the love sheild.png Tumblr nra835ZNvx1uo75huo1 500.png Steven Universe Steven and Connie read books.png Steven Universe Marble Madness (15).PNG Steven Universe Steven's Birthday Connie's gift to Steven.jpg Steven Universe Steven's Birthday grooving at the party.jpg Steven Universe Love Letters (27).PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Steven and Connie 0075123.Still085.png Steven Universe Steven's Birthday Connie hugs Steven.png Steven Universe Steven's Birthday Connie hugs Steven again.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies chair broke.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies puzzled.png Steven Universe Lion Two The Movie 023.png Steven Universe Lion Two The Movie 038.png Steven Universe Lion Two The Movie 054.png Steven Universe Lion Two The Movie 114.png Steven Universe Lion Two The Movie 017.png Steven Universe Lion Two The Movie 045.png Steven's Birthday Steven and Connie stargazing.jpg Steven's Birthday 00014.png Steven's Birthday 00016.png Steven's Birthday 00021.png Tumblr n8nvyjj0jd1t5u6j6o1 1280.png Steven's Birthday 00013.png Steven's Birthday 00123.png Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Bubble pops.png|bubble pops|link=Connie Maheswaran Steven Universe Love Letters (2).jpg|talk things over|link=Connie Maheswaran Steven Universe Sworn to Sword Steven and Connie Duet final.png Steven Universe Sworn to Sword Steven and Connie playing music.png Steven Universe Love Letters Steven and Connie make a love letter.PNG Steven Universe Bubble Buddies Connie sees Steven.png Tumblr oajmf4jG901u24jvto2 1280.png Steven Universe Steven and Connie Beach City Drift 911611280.png Steven Universe Alone Together 7611611280.png Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran Danceing.png Steven Universe 9591109541540.jpg|watching the ocean|link=Connie Maheswaran Steven Universe We need to talk Steven Connie Blushing.png Steven Universe Steven and Connie love sheild kiss.jpg Steven Universe Connie Loves Steven.jpg Steven Universe Alone Together 043.png File:Crack_The_Whip_125.png Crack The Whip 277.png Crack The Whip 132.png Crack The Whip 279.png Steven Universe Full Disclosure 174.png Steven Universe Full Disclosure Steven hides from Connie.PNG Steven Universe Marble Madness 005.png Steven Universe Marble Madness Steven and Connie (14).PNG File:Storm_in_the_Room_004.png File:Steven_and_Connie_in_battle_S04E25.jpg File:Sworn_to_the_Sword_058.png File:Are_You_My_Dad_155.png File:Doug_Out_4.png File:Steven_and_Connie_making_up.jpg File:Steven_and_Connie_(Kevin_Party).jpg File:1*wtddOU2HdFIVLtw-cZZRuw@2x.png File:Lars_of_the_Stars011.png File:Lars_of_the_Stars020.png File:Empyrisan_Steven_and_Connie.png External Links *Connie Maheswaran - Steven Universe Wiki *Connie Maheswaran - Heroes Wiki Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:TV Love Interests Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Steven Universe Love Interests Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Humans Category:BFF Love Interests